Deal with it! (¡Chúpate esa, Teresa!)
by Future Industries
Summary: El avatar se refugia en el Palacio Real de la Tribu del agua del Sur tras derrotar a Zaheer. Durante este tiempo la relación con su mejor amiga toma un carácter especial. Fic KorraAsami
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de " Legend of Korra" no me pertenecen.

 **PRÓLOGO**

Asami Sato

Torre Industrias Futuro

171 DG, Ciudad República

Querida Korra,

Te echo de menos. Ciudad República no es lo mismo sin ti. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Hace ya semanas que marchaste con tus padres para recuperarte. Pero la espera de nuevas noticias se me hace eterna. Sé que fui yo quien te aconsejó que te tomaras un tiempo para recuperarte, y sé que sufres y que necesitas solucionarlo por ti misma, pero no puedo evitar arrepentirme de haberte dejado marchar.

Las cosas van bien por aquí. Acabo de conseguir un gran contrato para ayudar a rediseñar las infraestructuras de la ciudad, así que estoy bastante ocupada por ahora.

De todas maneras recuerda que estoy aquí si necesitas hablar o cualquier otra cosa. Confío plenamente en que antes o después te recuperarás Korra, eres increíble.

Cuídate,

Asami

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Asami Sato

Torre Industrias Futuro

172 DG, Ciudad República

Querida Korra,

Espero no molestarte, pero ya han pasado meses y sigo sin saber de ti. Incluso he pensado inventar algún artilugio para poder espiarte, aunque he desistido porque seguramente no me lo perdonarías nunca, y no quiero tener al mismísimo Avatar en mi contra.

De todas maneras no pienses que te temo en absoluto, ninguno de todos tus poderes, ni tu impaciencia, inseguridades o cabezonería, ni siquiera tu silencio podrá ahuyentarme. Esperaré hasta la próxima convergencia harmónica si es necesario.

Cuídate,

Asami


	2. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de "Legend of Korra" no me pertenecen.

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

La noche, como muchas otras en la Tribu del Agua del Sur, era fría y el aire del norte entraba con fuerza a través de la ventana de la habitación de Korra. Sin embargo ella sudaba agitada entre sus pesadillas, torturada por su pasado, por su destino y sobre todo por sí misma. El veneno no le había matado, pero le había robado su confianza y su seguridad. Desgraciadamente, refugiarse en su hogar no le estaba ayudando a recuperarse.

De repente sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, como un mar desbordado y atormentado. El avatar intentó controlar su respiración entrecortada, pero a pesar de que el mal sueño se había terminado, no conseguía dejarlo atrás. Encendió torpemente la pequeña vela de su mesita de noche a la manera tradicional, sin fuego control, y comenzó a releer la carta que Asami, su única amiga, a parte de su perro-osa Naga, le había enviado meses atrás. Se sentía incapaz de contestarle, pero escuchar de nuevo su voz le calmaba.

Cuando terminó de leerla, salió de la cama y dirigió su silla de ruedas hacia el balcón. Inconscientemente volteó su mirada en dirección a Ciudad República e imaginó las vidas de Mako como guardaespaldas, de Bolín en el ejército de Kuvira y a Asami reconstruyendo la ciudad desde Industrias Futuro. El Equipo Avatar se había disuelto y parecía tan acabado como ella misma. Pero justo en aquel momento, lo que le pareció una estrella fugaz cruzó el firmamento, y rápidamente, la poca esperanza que quedaba en ella formuló un deseo tan débil que la magia desapareció junto con su estela. Korra, avergonzada agachó la cabeza y dirigió sus ruedas de nuevo hacia la cama. Sin embargo su instinto le detuvo, entre la oscuridad de la noche, algo descendía por el aire a gran velocidad. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, una sombra agazapada aterrizó con gran estruendo ante ella. Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando aquella sombra se alzó y bajo el casco descubrió el esponjoso pelo azabache de su más querida amiga.

\- ¡Siento llegar tan tarde!

El avatar saltó sobre Asami y ambas se abrazaron intensamente. El momento sólo pudo durar unos tiernos instantes hasta que las piernas de Korra fallaron y su pálida compañera, algo más alta que ella, tuvo que sujetarla fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

\- No te preocupes, ¡te tengo!

La piel morena del avatar se sonrojó ya que su rostro se encontraba directamente sobre el pecho de su amiga. Teniendo que mantener la mirada en alto le preguntó:

\- ¿Cómo es posible, primero caes de una estrella fugaz y ahora puedes sujetarme como si nada?

\- Así es, - sonrió dulcemente la ingeniera - es mi nuevo invento, un traje que multiplica exponencialmente la fuerza de quien lo lleva. Mira... – dijo extendiendo los brazos y separando con ellos a Korra de sí misma para mantenerla con los pies en el aire, sin aparente esfuerzo. El avatar, estaba realmente emocionada por primera vez en mucho tiempo.  
\- ¡Asami, eres realmente increíble! Jaja, te he echado tanto de menos...  
Y tras volverse a fundir en un abrazo, su amiga llevó al avatar en volandas hasta su cama, donde se sentaron la una frente a la otra.

\- De verdad no puedo creer que estés aquí…¿cómo...?

\- Jaja, Korra…¿en serio?. La estrella fugaz que viste era una de mis naves teledirigidas - rió la ingeniera - ¡y salté hasta aquí en paracaídas!. Mañana lo recogeremos, debe haber caído bajo el balcón de tu habitación.

Ante la explicación, la piel morena del avatar volvió a enrojecerse y su amiga puso su mano levemente sobre la suya, como una sutil caricia, le costaba acostumbrarse a esta nueva fragilidad.

\- ¿Y lo del traje? ¡Es increíble! – repitió Korra, recobrando aquella ilusión aún algo pueril que la caracterizaba.

\- Es un prototipo, tal vez pueda devolverte la fuerza que tus piernas han perdido hasta que recuperen su movilidad habitual.

\- Entonces, lo has hecho por mí...

\- Haría cualquier cosas para vuelvas con nosotros, para recuperarte. No he podido pensar en nada más...

Esto hizo titilar los ojos del avatar mientras se encontraban con los verde esmeralda de la ingeniera. Korra tragó saliva y sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de Asami, permitiéndose por fin responder al roce de su piel.

\- No creo que sea capaz de volver, soy el peor avatar de la historia, y por muy poco, el último…jamás me había sentido así…tan...

\- Lo sé, pero todos te necesitamos, Ciudad Republica, Mako, Bolín, Tenzin, ¡incluso Lin!...y yo también te necesito. – respondió mientras recogía entre sus dedos las lágrimas mudas de su amiga.

Y así, casi sin darse cuenta, con las manos entrelazadas y acariciando su mejilla, Asami besó lenta y largamente a Korra.


	3. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de "Legend of Korra" no me pertenecen.

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

A la mañana siguiente el avatar despertó en su cama, cubierta tan sólo por una manta de pieles típica de su tribu. Se desperezó lentamente mientras un rayo de luz iluminaba su cara sonriente. No recordaba haber dormido tan bien desde antes de su regreso, pero después de restregarse los ojos, su expresión cambió. La ventana balconera de su habitación estaba completamente cerrada y la silla de ruedas, tal y como la había dejado la noche anterior. Junto a ella, nada más que un vacío envuelto en sábanas arrugadas.

Entre suspiros de desesperanza y resignación, estiró uno de sus brazos, buscó su ropa por el suelo y comenzó, a vestirse. Odiaba pedir ayuda, especialmente para cosas tan sencillas. Pero de entre uno de los montones apareció un elemento no identificado. Al examinarlo descubrió un pantalón de una tela elástica y resistente, similar a una prenda interior térmica. Entonces recordó las palabras de Asami "tal vez pueda devolverte la fuerza que tus piernas han perdido hasta que recuperen su movilidad". Y pesando que ya nada le quedaba por perder se lo puso bajo sus pantalones.

Ya vestida, apoyó su primer pie desnudo en el suelo, luego el segundo. Miró a su alrededor, indecisa, pero necesitaba creer que podía, necesitaba confiar en algo. Así que se levantó poco a poco, para no desequilibrarse, después dio un primer paso, después otro, y así poco a poco hasta que llegó a la puerta sin caerse, se sentía segura.

-¡Mamá, Papá! ¡Ando! ¡Ando de nuevo! - gritó loca de alegría - ¡Chúpate esa Katara!

Senna y Tonraq acudieron lo más rápido que pudieron asustados por todo el alboroto que la joven estaba causando.

-Korra, ¿estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? – dijeron los dos casi al unísono.

Pero tras los padres del Avatar apareció su queridísima amiga Asami. Los ojos de Korra se abrieron como platos, boquiabierta se le desencajó la mandíbula, y finalmente sus piernas flaquearon de forma que sus rodillas golpearon el suelo estrepitosamente.

-Ooh, cariño, no te preocupes, poco a poco irás mejorando…- le dijo su madre.- Has hecho un gran progreso vistiéndote tu sola y llegando hasta aquí.

\- Ha venido Asami a visitarte, seguro que eso te anima. Ha traído su Satomoto de nieve…

Sin embargo la joven de piel morena seguía mirando atónita a su pálida amiga. Se había quedado muda e inmóvil, no sabía que decir, cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera sabía qué pensar. ¿Se habían hecho sus sueños realidad o era tan sólo una afortunada coincidencia? Justo antes de la que situación se volviera más extraña intervino la propia Asami.

\- Claro, podemos dar una vuelta en ella, ¡incluso puedo enseñarte a conducirla! Será divertido...

-¡Eso es fantástico, no sabes cuánto le gustó a Korra aprender a conducir contigo! – intervino Tonraq - Vamos cariño, te ayudaré a levantarte, desayunaremos y tu amiga te llevará a dar una vuelta, hoy no hace falta que vayas a ver a Katara, creo que esto te sentará mucho mejor…

Poco a poco, el Avatar se puso de nuevo en pie por sí sola y se sentó, junto con el resto, a la mesa. El desayuno transcurría como un momento distendido de conversación, donde tanto Senna como Tonraq, contentos por la recuperación de su hija, interrogaban a la joven visita sobre su trabajo en Ciudad Repúlica y cómo continuaba todo por allí. La ingeniera respondió a todas y cada una de sus preguntas, como siempre, alegre y elocuente mientras su hija, callada como era ya costumbre desde meses atrás, miraba a su invitada fija y atentamente.

Cuando se terminó el desayuno y la conversación todos se dirigieron a la entrada, donde les esperaba la espectacular Satomoto que la propia Asami había construido especialmente para la ocasión, ya que en Ciudad República siempre hacía calor.

\- ¡Es genial! – exclamó Korra nada más verla. - ¿puedo?

\- Creo que esta vez es mejor que antes nos alejemos un poco de la población, por la seguridad de tu tribu... – contestó divertida Asami.

El Avatar aceptó con buen humor el comentario de su amiga, ya que tenía toda razón, la primera vez que cogió un coche fue un verdadero peligro. Así que Tonraq ayudó a su hija a subir tras la ingeniera en el vehículo y ambas se pusieron sus respectivos cascos.

-¡Nos vemos a la hora de comer! ¡No os retraséis ni alejéis mucho!- se despidió Senna.

Ambas asintieron, pero el avatar estaba tan emocionada con la excursión que no fue hasta que Asami encendió el motor que entendió que debía agarrarse a la cintura de su amiga, de lo contrario se caería y haría una vez más el ridículo. Así que tímidamente acercó su cuerpo al de la piloto y rodeó su cintura con sus manos. Al hacerlo, no sólo reconoció las curvas de su compañera, sino que quedó embriagada por perfume que desprendía el voluminoso y sedoso pelo que se escapa bajo su casco. Y así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Asami llevó a su compañera fuera del poblado.

-¿Ya estamos?- preguntó Korra, que ya se había dejado vencer por sus instintos y disfrutaba del viaje completamente apoyada en la espalda de la piloto.

\- Sí, ya estamos solas.

Ante ellas se abrió un impresionante paisaje de acantilados y hielo, alzándose de manera irregular, fuertes e imponentes, con el mar de fondo. La visión, tan bella como inhóspita, puso la piel de gallina hasta a la más racional de las ingenieras.


	4. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de "Legend of Korra" no me pertenecen.

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

\- Bueno Korra, es tu turno. - dijo Asami mientras ponía el caballete a la moto y bajaba de ella para cederle el puesto al avatar.

La joven de piel morena, se levantó con los brazos y de un salto llegó a los mandos, entusiasmada como una auténtica niña. La ingeniera subió tras ella, se quitó los guantes guardándolos en el portaequipajes, se acercó al cuerpo de la nueva piloto y puso su barbilla sobre uno de sus hombros. Entre susurros comenzó a explicarle cómo funcionaba el vehículo y guiando los movimientos de Korra, puso sus manos desnudas sobre las de ella apretando suavemente el embrague.

La Satomoto rugió en un primer momento, pero después, avanzó tan ligeramente, lenta y sin golpes, que el caballete saltó sin apenas hacer ruido al volver a su sitio. Se deslizaron unos cuantos metros hacia delante, Korra sonreía feliz ante aquella pequeña sensación de libertad, que sentía amplificada notablemente después de haberse sentido cautiva en su propio cuerpo durante lo que le parecía una eternidad. Agarró el manillar con fuerza y empezó a dibujar eses sobre el hielo, intentando no perder el equilibrio. Le resultaba divertido a la vez que un nuevo desafío. Por fin volvía a empezar sentirse cómoda.

\- ¡Lo haces muy bien! Llévame a algún sitio...

Y así lo hizo. El avatar aceleró y el viento helado golpeó su casco cada vez más rápido. La profesora se agarró a la cintura de la aprendiz, dejándose llevar, disfrutando de aquella fuerza y alegría que dejaba de nuevo entrever su compañera. Korra, inconscientemente, se dirigió a lo alto la colina donde solía ir cuando escapaba de sus entrenamientos y obligaciones. Desde una de las laderas podía observarse su poblado, pero desde la otra, el mar se perdía en el horizonte. Desde allí soñaba con todas las aventuras que viviría cuando, en palabras de su padre, por fin estuviera preparada. Sin embargo jamás se había imaginado un final tan amargo.

Al llegar, la ingeniera, de nuevo guió los pasos de la joven de piel morena, reduciendo la marcha y deteniendo finalmente la Satomoto. Todo había ido bien. Se quitó el casco, depositándolo en el portaequipajes junto con el del Avatar y puso de nuevo el caballete.

\- ¡Ha sido fantástico Asami! ¡Gracias!

Korra estaba tan emocionada que sin poder evitarlo se abalanzó sobre ella para darle un fuerte abrazo de agradecimiento. La joven de piel pálida se lo le devolvió fuertemente, cobrándose todos los días de desasosiego y melancolía que la falta de respuesta a sus cartas, pero sobre todo su ausencia, le habían causado. Cuando ambas levantaron su rosto, se encontraron mirándose la una a la otra, con los ojos ahogados en lágrimas aunque sin derramar ni una sola. Entonces Korra acarició la mejilla de Asami y su rostros, como imanes, opuestos, comenzaron a acercarse inevitablemente. Sin embargo, justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, una fuerte descarga eléctrica las golpeó, haciéndolas caer de la moto y perder el sentido.

Cuando volvieron en sí, cada una se encontraba encerrada en una jaula metálica, separadas, los barrotes estaban ligeramente calientes. Ambas colgaban de una cadena metálica en medio de un alto acantilado alrededor de un gran géiser que expulsaba chorros agua hirviendo regularmente. Esto había evitado que sus cuerpos se congelaran pero era completamente impredecible cuando amenazaría de forma inevitable sus vidas. El avatar había sido la primera en despertar y por la expresión de su rostro, la ingeniera podía adivinar que ya había agotado todas las posibilidades para escapar que estaban a su alcance. Sin duda, no poder acceder al control de ninguno de los elementos la estaba corroyendo una vez más por dentro. A través de los barrotes Asami le cogió de la mano.

Saldremos de esta.

Pero Korra a penas respondió al contacto de su piel mientras su ojos centelleaban de impotencia y de culpabilidad. De repente, se oyeron golpear y caer al vacío varias piedrecillas. A unos metros por encima de ellas, en un voladizo del acantilado, se hallaban las botas de una voz que a ambas les resultó familiar.

¡Amón! ¿Cómo es posible? - se sorprendió la joven de piel pálida.

¡¿Que quieres esta vez?! Ya no me puedes quitar nada...

No eres tú, Avatar, la razón por la os encontráis en esta situación, efectivamente, ya no tienes ningún interés para mi. Pero sé de alguien a quien aún le importas...- ambas jóvenes se miraron frunciendo el ceño - Vengo por lo que es mío, Industrias Futuro. Quiero el control total, acceso a todos los proyectos de reconstrucción de Ciudad República, de las máquinas e invenciones, pero sobre todo quiero poner en marcha de nuevo el programa de armas. Al fin y al cabo, Asami, de dónde crees que Hirosohi, tu padre, consiguió el dinero para empezar con la empresa, ¡él era el mejor y más importante de los Igualitarios! No sólo nos lo debes, si no que Industrias Futuro es nuestra.

¿Es eso cierto? - preguntó Korra en un susurro a su compañera sin soltar su mano.

Industrias Futuro es su legado, jamas dejaré que vuelvas a controlarlo...- Contestó la ingeniera a Amón apartando la mirada.

Como respuesta, el líder de los Igualitarios hizo una señal con la cabeza y poco después la jaula del Avatar cayó varios metros por debajo de la de Asami a gran velocidad. La manos de ambas quedaron terriblemente vacías. Ahora Korra podía sentir como el vapor de agua que aún quedaba suspendido en aire de la última erupción del géiser ascendía hasta ella y quemaba levemente su piel a medida que le rozaba. No podía ni imaginarse que una de aquellas columnas de agua hirviendo le alcanzara de pleno.


	5. Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes de "Legend of Korra" no me pertenecen.

 **CAPITULO 4**

\- ¡Esta bien, está bien! – rectificó rápidamente la heredera de Hiroshi – te entregaré Industrias Futuro, pero primero debes poner a Korra a salvo...¡en cualquier momento podría volver a entrar el géiser en erupción!

Un nuevo gesto de Amón bastó para que la jaula del Avatar volviera a su posición inicial. Mientras la de la ingeniera ascendió hasta posarse sobre el puntiagudo voladizo donde se encontraban los Igualitarios. Por fin pudo ver el sistema de poleas que las había mantenido suspendidas, la figura de su captor y los tres acólitos que lo acompañaban.

\- ¡Asami, no lo hagas! - gritó el Avatar, mientras balanceaba desesperadamente su prisión, golpeando el metal que la mantenía encerrada contra las paredes del acantilado.

Pero tras abrirse la jaula, la joven de piel pálida salió cabizbaja, mientras unos de los seguidores anti-control le entregaba rápidamente las hojas del contrato para la rendición de su empresa.

Puedes firmar sobre mi espalda – le dijo.

Leyó rápidamente la documentación, al parecer todo pasaría a manos de uno de los seguidores de Amón, de nuevo la tapadera perfecta, al igual que anteriormente lo había sido su propio padre. Asami, resentida por las acciones de su progenitor a favor de los Igualitarios, hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba a su padre en la cárcel.

La ingeniera apretó fuertemente el bolígrafo y dejó de pensar, todo el dolor contenido, tomó control de su cuerpo. Con un rápido movimiento noqueó a su captor, robándole el guante eléctrico y neutralizando al instante a los otros dos que protegían al propio Amón. Este último, viéndose completamente expuesto comenzó una veloz huida, no sin antes desbloquear la polea que mantenía la jaula de Korra sobre el géiser que, por lo diferentes rugidos que estaba produciendo, parecía estar empezando a activarse de nuevo. Sin dudarlo un momento Asami saltó sobre la cadena, agarrándola con fuerza y utilizando su propio cuerpo como contrapeso. Así dejó escapar al hombre enmascarado pero frenó el rápido descenso de la cadena y por lo tanto, el de la propia Korra, pero se había quedado en una posición comprometida, no sabía cuanto tiempo podría seguir sosteniendo la vida de su compañera. La cadena se resbalaba entre sus dedos y poco a poco la arrastraba hacia el fin del acantilado. Mientras, se oían las columnas de agua hirviendo golpear sobre las paredes y el fondo de la construcción rocosa. De manera que, sin que pudiera evitarlo, finalmente la cadena se escapó de sus manos y sintió, desgarrándole por dentro, como la jaula caía a plomo sobre cientos de metros de altitud en aquella caldera hirviendo. Toda ella quedó paralizada.

Sin embargo, apenas unos segundos más tarde, una mano de complexión fuerte y piel morena apareció en borde del voladizo, seguida rápidamente de la otra.

\- ¿Me echabas de menos?

Y por fin, la coleta del Avatar seguida de su rostro sonriente apareció por encima del voladizo. Asami, le agarró de para ayudarle a subir, aliviada descubrió que se encontraba sana y salva. Al tirar de ella sintió bajo su piel los poderos brazos de su compañera y su tersa cintura.

\- ¿Cómo...? - balbucéo la ingeniera, una vez sentadas las dos y entre lágrimas y abrazos.

Después de golpear la jaula una y otra vez contra el acantilado conseguí abrir el cerrojo y trepar por la cadena...¡Chúpate esa! Pero eso es lo de menos, tú sí que has hecho un buen trabajo. ¿Dónde está Amón?

\- Amón ya no importa, Korra. Lo lamento, yo...no sé que me pasó...

\- Has estado apunto de perderlo todo por mí, hiciste lo correcto, ya lo oíste, ya no tengo ningún interés para nadie...

\- Eso no es cierto, si te hubiera pasado algo...yo...nunca he estado interesada en el avatar...

La afirmación de Asami soprendió tanto a Korra, que sus miradas se cruzaron al instante. La mano de su compañera parecía arder en su mejilla y el hecho de que siguiera sin poder discernir si la noche anterior había sido un sueño o no la atormentaba. ¿Y si lo había mal interpretado todo? ¿Y si sólo era amable con ella? ¿Y si sólo quería ser su amiga? Al fin y al cabo, ninguna de las dos tenían muchas más amistades a parte de Mako y Bolín. Sin embargo, ¿acaso no habían sido aquellos pantalones que le había dado aquella noche y que había inventado para ella los que le habían dado la fuerza para volver a andar e incluso trepar y le acaban de salvar la vida? ¿Acaso no había estado apunto de besarse antes de que las secuestraran? Parecían pruebas evidentes, sin embargo por alguna razón seguía sin convencerse.

\- ¿No?...el avatar...ya...ejem...¿estás segura? - salió Korra del paso de la mejor forma que pudo. - yo, así...yo, no sé quién soy...¿Cómo podrías...? ¿Por qué...? Perdona, quiero decir...

\- ¿Sí...?...- intentó Asami, divertida, seguir con la conversación, mientras la chica de piel morena se sonrojaba más y más a cada palabra que pronunciaba.

\- Qui-quiero decir...- tomó aire -...los-los pantalones, gracias. Sí, eso, gracias por los pantalones. - ahora parecía aliviada de haber salido del paso y haber cambiado de tema.

\- ¿Los...qué?¿Qué pantalones?

Ante asombro de su amiga Korra tragó saliva y se levantó tímidamente la prenda polar que le cubría el torso, bajos su pantalones, sobre salían otros a modo de ropa interior.

\- ¿Éstos? - preguntó complemente desarmada e insegura.

\- Ah, no sé, la verdad es que te estaba tomando el pelo - rió la joven ingeniera casi incrédula ante la ingenuidad de su compañera- Pero bueno, sabía que lo único que necesitabas era un poco de confianza...y por lo que parece algo de adrenalina corriendo por tus venas de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Co-cómo?

\- Sí, parecen sólo son unos pantalones, normales, una prenda interior, es posible que estuvieran tirados por tu habitación. No es que seas muy ordenada...

\- Pe-pero...tú...anoche...me-me sujetaste en el aire...,¿no?

\- Sí, apenas un momento Korra...cualquiera podría haberlo hecho...la verdad es que sólo fue una broma...estaba contenta de verte y...

\- Entonces...anoche...¿fue real? - le cortó.

\- Mmm...¿Sí? - respondió la ingeniera con el corazón en un puño. No sabía qué pensar. ¿Se había equivocado hasta tal punto en su relación con su mejor amiga que ella prefería que el momento más feliz de su vida no había existido? ¿Era aquella la razón por la que meses atrás había decidido abandonarla en Ciudad República?

Pero esta vez, venciendo todos sus miedos y sin poder contenerse ni un instante más, el avatar se abalanzó sobre de Asami y le besó, larga y lentamente, de la misma forma que la noche anterior la ingeniera le había besado a ella.


	6. Epílogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de "Legend of Korra" no me pertenecen.

 **EPÍLOGO**

Korra

Tribu del Agua del Sur

173 DG, Ciudad República

Querida Asami,

Disculpa que haya tardado tanto en contestarte, pero si lo hubiera hecho, ¿hubieras venido a visitarme?. Estoy segura que te habría escrito que no quería ver a nadie, cuando lo que quería decir es que estaba avergonzada de mí misma. ¿Por qué me hiciste caso en Ciudad República cuando te dije que no quería que vinieras conmigo? Supongo que a estas alturas ya sabrás que no quería ser una carga, te mereces mucho más. Ahora, gracias a ti, vuelvo a andar y me siento lo suficientemente fuerte para volver a enfrentarme al mundo.

Después de que mis padres y Naga nos encontraran y capturáramos a Amón, la vida en la Tribu del Agua del Sur sigue siendo tan aburrida y monótona como siempre. No avanzo con Katara, sigo sin poder controlar los elementos y por supuesto sin poder entrar en el Estado Avatar por mucho que volver a vivir con mis padres me saque de mis casillas. De modo que a pesar de las ganas que tengo de volver con todos vosotros, no estoy preparada. Necesito encontrar mi propio camino. No será fácil. Sé que a ti no te importa si soy el Avatar o un caso perdido como hace unas semanas, lo cual no puedo llegar a comprender. Pero el Avatar es quien siempre he sido y quien siempre he querido ser desde que puedo recordar.

Posiblemente me dirija a visitar a la madre de Lin, Toph, una gran maestra y seguramente podrá ayudarme. Intentaré escribirte siempre que pueda con la única intención de poder robarte unos minutos, Ciudad República no podría estar en mejores manos.

Siempre tuya,

Korra


End file.
